


Desperado

by Si_Cha



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Kind of AU?, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Cha/pseuds/Si_Cha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desperado歌词向</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperado

**Author's Note:**

> 短又矬！但还是好喜欢这个感觉和最后一句话_(:з」∠)_

**Desperado,why don’t you come to your scenes. **  
****他也不记得他是怎么来到这里的，似乎是把Erin杀了之后逃到了这里。他也分不清那到底是现实还是梦境，不过大概是真的吧，否则怎么会来到冰岛这种地方呢。  
　　Izzy，他好像不知道这件事吧，记忆完全是混乱的，总之等他意识完全清醒后他就在这里了。  
　　 **Don’t your feet get cold in the winter time. **  
****现在是冬天，他其实很怕冷，甚至体质有点偏寒，所以他总是喜欢喝酒取暖。当然很久以前，冬天很冷的时候，Izzy总是把他抱在怀里，那些时候，他总是睡的特别好。  
　　他的脚经常冰凉冰凉的，Izzy常常会把它们握在手里给它们取暖，虽然Izzy很不愿意这样做，可他还是这么做了。现在，Axl一个人缩在街边的墙角里，双脚冰冷。他也不知道他为什么不去住旅馆，为什么不用温暖的水把脚泡热，或许仅仅只是不想这样做而已。  
　　 **The sky won’t snow and the sun won’t shine. **  
****尽管这是在冰岛，尽管是冬天，可是却没下雪，当然也不是说冰岛冬天总会下雪，但这次是因为火山小规模地喷发了一下。上空温度有点高，而且布满灰尘颗粒。  
　　雪下不下来，阳光也无法穿透，这样也好，能好好睡一觉吧。  
　　天空阴暗，正如内心一样。  
　　 **Oh,you’re hard one.But I know that you’ve got your reasons. **  
****或许Izzy知道了这件事，总之Izzy是联系到他并让他回去了，可是他不想，没人知道为什么，或许包括他自己，总之他决定的事基本上别人就没法改变了，谁知道用的是什么理由。  
　　 **These things that are pleasin’ you can hurt you somehow. **  
****即使天气很差，还是影响不了人们开心地生活。人们照常约会，开party。爱情，友情，亲情，这些美好的东西现在都会让他感到刺痛。  
　　 **You better let somebody love you.  
** 　　他无法忍受这种孤独和阴暗了，虽然说曾经他的生活是由这些东西组成的，可是在品尝过美好后就不想在回到黑暗中了。所以他还是回到了Lafayette，他没有回自己家，而是径直去了Izzy家中。门没锁，他直接进去了。Izzy在弹吉他，是Patience。  
　　他看着Izzy的背影，突然有种想哭的冲动，可是他还是抑制住了，“Izzy”他轻声叫道。  
　　Izzy回过头，微微扬起嘴角。他放下吉他，走过去轻轻抱住Axl，“你回来了。”好像Axl只是出去走走。  
　　 **You better let somebody love you before it’s too late. ******


End file.
